tapestryofstarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Roszon
Roszon is a red dwarf system and the homeworld of the Karalian Empire. It was chosen for its ideal resource pool, and has since exploded in population, turning into a major capital system. Planets and features Kathonia An extrasolar captured planet believed to have been once been a larger planet. Due to its close proximity, its atmosphere has been entirely stripped away leaving a rocky metallic core. While minerals such as iron and even Dragonrock were discovered here, mining has been relatively difficult on Kathonia because the planet is almost constantly pelted with radiation blasts from Roszon. Keldaran A primordial terrestrial planet with almost no atmosphere, but a large ring system. It is home to an unusual form of carbon-based life that fall under the category of extremophiles, creatures that can survive in extreme environments such as intense radiation or even the vacuum of space. The plant-life consists of lichens, and the largest life form is the Eletar beetle, a small burrowing creature. While life on Keldaran is not very diverse, the fact that such creatures can survive here is astonishing. It is believed that the creatures of this world originated via panspermia - meteors impacted the planet's surface releasing organic molecules. Garhoth Garhoth is a blue gas dwarf ten times the size of Earth. It has an atmosphere composed of helium and provides the system a source of helium-3. The planet has one moon Ner'Ackarra as well as two smaller rocky moons Burwof and Shunketsu. Ner'Ackarra Ner'Ackarra is a large moon. Because Garhoth is found at the far edge of the habitable zone, Ner'Ackarra's climate tends to be very cool. While most of the planet consists of frozen wastes, the equator is filled with many grasslands and forests. Burwof Shunketsu Nifl A gas dwarf planet much like Garhoth. It has yellow bands of clouds due to an abundance of sulfur. Verukree Verukree is a rocky planet five times as large as Earth, but only half as dense. It has four, small rocky moons: Hadolin, Thrafas, Teruna and Vanolin. Irin A dwarf planet found within the system's surrounding dust cloud. Though it has little to offer in terms of resources, Irin has a brilliant ring system for such a small planet. Stations, static warships and other structures Bastion The most populated settlement in the Roszon system and a major capital of the Karalian Empire. It is connected to Ner'Ackarra via space elevator, and it is armed to the teeth with arrays of Houfnice cannons. Bastion was originally a military base constructed to defend against planetary attacks by the Black Shadow Clan, but the population soon exploded as more and more funding was put into it. 1st Spaceborne Division HQ A large military space station in orbit of Burwof. Irin Border Checkpoint A small station near the jumpgate gravitationally anchored to Irin. It was originally a civilian science outpost to study Drallan technology, but was later purchased by the Karalian Legion. Connections *Dulor *Ostence Category:Star systems Category:Single star systems Category:Class M stars Category:Star systems with six planets